


Atlantis: The Lost Alteans

by Cristynuca



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Atlantean Lance (Voltron), Atlanteans are alteans, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristynuca/pseuds/Cristynuca
Summary: Some fanart for this idea I have in my head that the atlanteans in Atlantis: The Lost Empire are descendants of alteans, and Lance's family is atlantean.
Kudos: 45





	Atlantis: The Lost Alteans

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best drawings, but this idea is stuck in my head, so here you go.  
> The lore I came up with for this is in the end notes.

Lance in Atlantis outfit

Lance's crystal behaving weird (probably in proximity of a balmera)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is that some of the alteans who where not on Altea when it was destroyed made their way to Earth without Lotor finding them. They were transporting balmera crystals, and fled as far away as possible when Altea was destroyed.  
> They settled down on Earth and build Atlantis. Before the city sunk, they interacted with humans and started blending in with them, which led to the change in appearance, either because they had children with humans or because of their shapeshifting. They paint/tattoo symbolic marks instead.  
> Maybe over time they forget about their origins, maybe even more after the city sinks.  
> Atlantis: The Lost Empire does happen in 1914. The shield over the Atlantis is a particle barrier, even if the Atlanteans do not remember this. The crystals all the Atlanteans wear are balmera crystals. Also, the royal line are altean alchemists.  
> After the event in Atlantis: The Lost Empire the atlanteans start exploring life on the surface but do not reveal themselves to the rest of the world.  
> Which brings us to Lance (because this entire idea started from me looking up Altean Lance AU's), one of these atlanteans living on the surface. He is inspired by an old Atlantis legend that says atlanteans came from the sky, something Milo deciphered from the ancient writing in Atlantis. There is a headcanon going around that Lance is good at learning languages that fits good with the fact that Atlantean language is the basis of many existing languages. So Lance picks up languages his friends speak very quick. Atlantean is not the same as Altean but it does have Altean at the base so Lance picks up Altean pretty quick too. His family is from Atlantis but mostly live in Cuba, I guess. There could be some surface communities of atlanteans.
> 
> That's about all I came up with, mostly the backstory, nothing concrete about the Voltron series. It's all up to interpretation. Maybe the team finds out at the very beginning, maybe when they encounter the balmera because Lance's crystal does something, maybe at Oriannde because Lance might be an alchemist, who knows. If someone is interested in the idea and wants to write something you're free to do it, as long as you mention the source of the idea.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stars Above Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894878) by [kimirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimirce/pseuds/kimirce)




End file.
